


The Septic Academy

by AriDesert



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), jacksepticeye
Genre: tags will probably be added as I go along in the fic, there will be angst, this should be fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: I don't even remember why I thought of this, but I did and so I'm writing it. It should follow the general plot of the show, I'll just make a few tweaks here and there. the powers are slightly different, motivations might be changed around some, who knows. I sure don't.Anyway, enjoy!Edit: I had a brainfart while I was writing this and forgot that I had wanted Wilford to be Grace XD I didn't catch it until I was posting this on tumblr, whoopsies :p Anyway it's fixed now, carry on!





	The Septic Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember why I thought of this, but I did and so I'm writing it. It should follow the general plot of the show, I'll just make a few tweaks here and there. the powers are slightly different, motivations might be changed around some, who knows. I sure don't.  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> Edit: I had a brainfart while I was writing this and forgot that I had wanted Wilford to be Grace XD I didn't catch it until I was posting this on tumblr, whoopsies :p Anyway it's fixed now, carry on!

On the 12th hour on the first day of October, 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth at the same time. The peculiar thing about these deliveries, compared to the hundreds of others that were happening on the same day, is that none of these 43 women had been pregnant prior to giving birth.

Sir Damian Hargreeves, eccentric, millionaire, adventurer, traveled the world to find and adopt as many of these babies as he could. He got his hands on 7 of them.

Sir Hargreeves discovered the abilities of the children he adopted and trained them, molding them into a team of heroes. He called their team the Septic Academy, in honor of the fact that the children were still learning.

Sir Hargreeves first deemed his children ready to tell the world they existed when the news of a bank robbery aired on the radio.

The mission went exactly as he had hoped it would, the hostages were kept safe and the criminals were ended. Those who had survived the Academy would go to the hospital, and later, to prison. The press coverage was better than he had hoped for as well. Dozens of reporters and photographers stood in front of the steps, clamoring for pictures and shouting over each other in hopes of getting their questions answered.

 

“This is Jim Jimson, reporting live for Jim News outside the Capital West bank at Main and Sixth. A group of heavily armed men stormed the bank, not _three_ hours ago and took an unknown number of hostages. The police are here and doing what they can to negotiate with the robbers and get the hostages out to safety.”

 

Marvin skipped his way towards the angry man on the walky talky, smiling like that cat who finally caught the mouse.

“Hey, get back with the others,” the man ordered Marvin impatiently. Marvin bowed his head before looking back up at the man, “I heard a rumor.”

The man leaned in, “What? What did you say?”

Marvin’s smile grew as he put a hand up to hide his mouth, like he was about to whisper a secret. “I heard a rumor, that you shot your friend.”

The man’s eyes clouded over as he straightened up and looked down at his gun. Turning slightly, he raised his arm and aimed at one of the other robbers. “Hey dude, what the hell?” The gun went off and the robber who had been shot let out a cry of pain. Hostages screamed as the gun went off a second time and ducked into what little cover they could find.

 

Jim flinched as gunshots rang out from the bank. The news camera flashed over to policemen carefully making their way towards the bank, guns ready.

“We just heard gunshots from inside the bank, Jim. We don’t know if any of the hostages have been harmed by that as of right now.”

Someone in the crown of worried or curious onlookers shouted to look up. The camera moved away from Jim and up to the roof, showing what looked to be a child in a uniform running across the roof.

“And now there’s some movement on the roof. We don’t know who it is Jim, but there’s a chance it might be more law enforcement officials.”

 

Henrik ran over the roof and crashed in through the skylight, dropping onto once of the robbers and throwing him out the front window.

Jim flinched again as the man crashed through the glass. “It looks like one of the armed robbers has been _thrown_ out of the bank, Jim.”

Jackie made his entrance by running down the hall, “Guns are for sissies. _Real_ men throw knives!” Jackie threw two of his blades, seemingly at Marvin and the robber he had rumored, but then the blades curved in mid-air, impaling yet another of the robbers and pinning him to the wall.

 

“I’ve been in many hostage situations like this Jim, and it can escalate very quickly. We still don’t know what’s going on in there, but right now all we can hope for is that the hostages remain unharmed by whatever _is_ happening.”

 

The robber Marvin had rumored came out from the trance he’d been under and climbed onto one of the counters, pointing his gun at the three children in front of him, “Stay back. Get _back_ you freaks! Get back now.”

“Hey, be careful up there buddy,” Jackie called up to the robber as Marvin agreed, “Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Anti glitched into existence sitting on the counter behind the robber, “Or _what?_ ” Anti sounded annoyed, like this wasn’t the first time they’d gone on a mission. He glitched away again right before the robber pulled the trigger, shooting the spot where Anti had just been. The robber shot the spot four more times, probably out of spite, before turning to face Anti, who had glitched behind him.

“That’s a badass stapler.” Anti grinned at the robber and smashed the stapler into his face, knocking him down off the counter.

 

“Although there’s been no activity for quite a few moments, we’ll stay live on location to make sure we don’t miss anything about this Capital West bank hostage situation.”

 

JJ hesitated in front of the door to the vault. He glanced over to Jackie, silently hoping his brother would understand how much he didn’t want to do this.

“Come on JJ, you have to do this, there’s more guys in the vault.” Henrik crossed his arms and seemed to glare at JJ, waiting for his brother to do what he was there for. Jackie shrugged and made a shooing motion, like he was saying the faster you get it over with, the sooner we can leave.

JJ sighed heavily, turning to the vault door, one of his speech slides showing up behind him. _“I didn’t sign up for this.”_

 

The camera zoomed onto the entrance to the bank, where the hostages were running out.

“Oh- Now we see the hostages Jim. It looks like- they’re free. They’ve been freed. We can clearly see that hey are scared, but they do seem to be unharmed.”

 

Henrik and the other five watched as shadows and blood splattered on the glass. Marvin winced as the sound of bodies being torn and screams rang out from the vault room. It was over fairly quick, less than two minutes and JJ peeked back out from behind the door, drenched in blood. Taking a moment to collect himself, JJ’s slide popped up in front of him, _“Can we go home now?”_

Jack waltzed over from where he had been leaning against the wall and offered JJ his hand, leading the six of them outside towards the hordes of people waiting in front of the bank.

“And now Jim, as you can see, people are coming out of the bank right now. But it’s not the armed robbers, they appear to be young school children in uniforms. With masks on?”

Anti skipped out of the building like he’d just had the time of his life at a party while reporters and policemen alike shouted orders and questions at them.

“Who are you?”

“What happened?”

“How did you get in the bank?”

 

From a distant rooftop, Damian Hargreeves watched the crowd through a spyglass, vaguely satisfied with how the six had performed.

“Why can’t I go play with the others?” Chase stood next to his father, looking at the same place, but unable to see much.

“We’ve gone over this before, Number Seven.” Hargreeves snapped, never looking away from the bank, “There is nothing special about you. You cannot go on missions with the others. Ever.”

Chase looked away from his father, feeling oddly numb at the way Damian was so harshly matter-of-fact about his uselessness. “Okay.”

Damian collapsed his spyglass and went down to ground level so he could hand Chase off to Wilford and go address the reporters.

 

“The world is changing.” Damian began his speech standing in front of his children, “Has changed. There are some among us who are born with extraordinary abilities. I have adopted, six, such children.”

Behind Damian the six drew themselves taller and grinned at each other, enjoying the attention.

Damian brushed a hand down his coat, smoothing imaginary lines, “I present to you, the inaugural class, of the Septic Academy.”

As soon as Damian stepped away from the children, cameras flashed and reporters shoved their microphones towards him, shouting their channels.

“Mr. Hargreeves! Mr. Hargreeves! Jim News. What happened to their parents? Did any of them resist your attempts to adopt their child?”

Damian puffed his chest out, slightly put off the anyone would think he would forcibly take a child away from its mother. “They all gave me their children willingly and were suitably compensated for doing so.”

“Are you concerned for the well-fare of the children?”

“Of course! As I am, for the fate of the world.”

Cameras continued to flash as Damian answered a few more questions and finally led the children home, back to the academy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was rather a mess wasn't it? Can you tell I didn't have a beta? XD I hope you enjoyed it, please do leave a comment, they fuel me like nothing else


End file.
